


Something Like This

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [105]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy sags with a sigh into the booth, her feet tired and sore. She almost puts her head on the table, but she resists, just barely.</p><p>“Long day, English?”</p><p>Even though the answer to the question is a resounding yes, which should give her the right to frown and pout and sigh, the sound of the familiar voice brings a smile to her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off the following prompt I received: "Wow I really love your writing and I was wondering if you would ever consider writing modern au cartinelli it's okay if you don't though!"
> 
> This is my first time ever writing this pairing, so please go easy on me. :)
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/139214056693/wow-i-really-love-your-writing-and-i-was-wondering).

Peggy sags with a sigh into the booth, her feet tired and sore. She almost puts her head on the table, but she resists, just barely.

“Long day, English?”

Even though the answer to the question is a resounding yes, which should give her the right to frown and pout and sigh, the sound of the familiar voice brings a smile to her face.

“Hey, Angie. And yes. Sometimes I feel like it’s still the 40′s, and I’m expected to answer phones and take notes during meetings.”

“Hon, I completely understand. Men are awful. Just the other day, this guy waltzed in here and would not leave me alone. He even had the nerve to touch my ass. I was about to smack him in the head for it, but my boss walked by, and you know how much I need this job. So I didn’t do anything. I spit in his food though.”

Peggy doesn’t know whether to laugh at Angie’s last comment or get angry on her behalf and demand to know exactly who this man was so she can track him down and smack him herself, and perhaps make it impossible for him to reproduce. She laughs though and makes a note to ask Angie details about the man later. Peggy is great at finding people, of course the Internet makes that easy.

“I’m sure he deserved much worse than a smack in the head or saliva in his food. If he comes in again, tell me, and I’ll take care of him.”

Angie smiles and shakes her shoulders as if she’s shivering. “Ohhh, Pegs, hearing you being all badass and commanding gives me chills.” 

There’s a loud clearing of a throat a few feet behind them, and Angie rolls her eyes. “Anyway, usual today?” Angie asks.

“Yes, please.”

“Alright, English. I’ll bring it right out.” Angie gives Peggy a wink and disappears into the kitchen.

Peggy finds herself watching Angie as she walks away, completely mesmerized and taken with her. She has for a while, which is why she has a “usual” order. If Peggy were as badass as Angie claims, she would have asked Angie out ages ago. But, she never can bring herself to do it. Too nervous, scared, worried she shouldn’t ask while Angie is at work… But Angie is always at work, and it’s the only place Peggy ever sees her.

The least Peggy could do is ask for her number, but the same reasons to not ask her out come to mind. 

~

When Angie comes to bring Peggy her food, she also sets down a bottle of opened beer next to the plate.

“What’s this?” Peggy asks, looking up at Angie, who despite the hours she spends on her feet in an apron, still manages to look beautiful and happy.

“Come on, English, I thought you were smart with your fancy marketing degree. It’s a beer, what’s it look like?”

Peggy shakes her head, a fond smile on her face. “I know what it is, why are you bringing it out?”

Angie shrugs, “It looked like you could use a drink.”

“I really shouldn’t.”

“Why not? It’s Friday. Besides, it’s on the house. And it’s open so I can’t take it back,” Angie says with a wide grin.

“Fine. Alright. If you insist.”

“I do.” Angie gives her a small nod and smile and leaves again, only to return ten minutes later, her own beer and plate of food in hand. She sets them both down on the table in front of Peggy and slides into the booth across from her.

“Alright if I join you?” Angie asks.

“Of course. You’re always welcome. Are you on break?”

“Nah, my shift ended, but I figured I’d eat with you before I head home.”

Peggy smiles and lets her hopes get up a little bit. Angie is officially off the clock; now might be Peggy's chance.

~

They talk while they eat and drink. Angie tells her about how she’s thought about being a waitress at that diner where they all have to sing and dance on the tables because she’s heard some people have made their breaks that way, and Peggy assures her she could make her break some other way surely because she’s heard the food at that diner is awful.

Before long, there’s definitely more than two empty beer bottles on the table, and suddenly Peggy finds herself pressed against Angie’s side when Angie squeezes in next to her to show her a picture on her phone. It’s warm and pleasant, and maybe it’s the beers, but Peggy finds herself asking what she’d been meaning to ask for months.

“It’s rather late, Angie. Your coworker keeps giving us the stink-eye,” she says nodding towards one of the waitresses.

Angie shrugs her shoulders. “Don’t care. Although, this booth is not that comfortable.”

“Would you… would you rather go somewhere else?”

Angie turns her head to face Peggy, their faces closer than Peggy had realized, but neither of them are pulling away. “Like where?” Angie asks, eyes innocent.

“Well, we could… I don’t know if you’d want to… I mean if you’d rather go home, thats fine, but–”

“Out with it, English!”

“You could come home with me?” Peggy blurts out.

Angie smiles. “Yeah? What would we do when we get there?” Her eyes still portray an air of innocence, but Peggy can tell they are anything but.

“We could talk… or do something else?”

“I might like the something else… maybe something like this?” 

After she says it, she leans further into Peggy’s space, and Peggy unconsciously holds her breath as Angie gets closer. When Angie finally presses her lips to Peggy’s, Peggy lets out a tiny gasp before quickly kissing back. Their lips move against each other, and there’s only a little bit of tongue before Angie pulls back with a grin.

“I quite like that something,” Peggy says, surprised at how breathless she sounds for how quick their kiss was.

“Good. Come on,” Angie says, sliding out of the seat and pulling on Peggy’s hand to follow her. “We’ll catch a cab.” Peggy willingly goes, her lips curling up in a smile.

They stop at the counter, and Angie turns to Peggy. “You don’t have plans tomorrow, do you?”

“No, not really.”

Angie nods, pleased. “Hey, Mel, I’m taking tomorrow off!” she shouts in the direction of the kitchen. There’s a grunt of acknowledgment, and then Angie is dragging Peggy outside to hail a cab.

“Why’d you take off for tomorrow?” Peggy asks, slightly confused but also a little excited at how things are progressing so far.

“I’ve been into you for months, Pegs, and I’m planning on spending all day in bed with you tomorrow. If that’s all right with you, of course?”

Peggy blushes and nods. “More than, actually.”

Angie smiles and pecks Peggy on the lips just as a cab pulls up to them. “Come on then, English. We’re wasting time.” She takes Peggy’s hand and opens the cab door for them both to climb into.

And maybe Peggy tips the driver more than necessary for ignoring them making out like teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
